


Whisper

by ashes0909



Series: Held [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: In his ear, Tony breathed, wispy little gasps that broke off into a groan, and Steve felt the sound all through his body. He willed himself not to react. He was on live TV.





	Whisper

The lights were bright overhead. Steve sat on the stage of one of those Late Night shows where even when your interview finished, you remained on camera. “Just scoot over, Captain,” the host, Jimmy, said with a wide smile as a woman walked out from behind the curtain waving, and setting the crowd into a wild scream. His earpiece pinged with feedback from the sound for a second but Steve held his USO grin through it, and tried to remember where he’d seen the woman. Was she on that new show Clint loved? Or that space movie Tony had taken him too? His earpiece crinkled again. 

The woman walked up to the chairs, and Steve stood to shake her hand and exchange some polite greetings. It was from the movie, where he knew her from, the memory blurred because that night he’d been more focused on--

“Steve?” He heard a faint whisper. Tony’s whisper. ...Because apparently just thinking of the man made him imagine the sound of his voice.

Another sound: a soft moan. 

Steve straightened in his too plush chair. The camera was back on him and the familiar actress, who was now complimenting him and the Avengers on their work. But Steve had lost the ability to focus on her, because he was absolutely sure he did _not _imagine that moan. 

He gritted his teeth through a smile, and relief flooded through him when Jimmy turned the attention back to the actress. Steve faded into the background, thankful that he didn’t have to say anything more because he knew he would be unable to find his words. 

In his ear, Tony breathed, wispy little gasps that broke off into a groan, and Steve felt the sound all through his body. He willed himself not to react. He was on live TV, and though his pants were loose enough to hide any evidence of Tony’s affect on him, he still felt the flush of embarrassment mix with his arousal because the sound of Tony’s moans were hardwired to Steve’s cock. It was so easy to let his mind imagination conjure the perfect image of Tony on their bed pleasuring himself. 

Steve closed his eyes, the bright lights sizzling up the sweat that had formed under his collar. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes, smiling at the host and audience. 

“Hey babe,” Tony greeted, and Steve could hear his smile through the words. “Gotta love live TV.” Steve’s eyes swung to the camera, even though the nice lady backstage had reminded him not to look directly into it too often. “I was right, you look hot in that shirt.”

He couldn’t ask Tony what was going on and the frustration must have run across his face, or maybe Tony just knew him that well because he laughed, indulgent and affectionate, before he explained. “You want to know how I did it?” He paused, as if Steve could reply, then continued eager to show off, even while he was touching himself. “It was easy to find the right frequency, type a little ditty on the keyboard and viola! I hacked into your ear piece.”

He remained silent in reply, couldn’t do much more than cross his ankles together and tap onto the leather armrest.

“What about you, Cap?” Jimmy asked. “The cast of Space Vortex spent time scuba diving to train for their roles, have you tried that out?”

“Can’t say I have,” Steve replied automatically.

“You’d look phenomenal in a wetsuit.” Tony hummed. “I could imagine it clinging to you in all the right ways.”

“I’m not opposed to it though,” Steve continued to Jimmy, trying not to focus on the scene Tony was painting with his words. 

“It’s so much fun!” the actress cut in. “I went with my husband and he loved it. I bet some of your team have done it. When you’re down in the cave…”

Steve let her story fade away, his attention shifting to Tony who he was sure had started stroking himself in earnest based on the speed of his breathing. “I watched during your interview. You did good, with the responses. But then you were done and I couldn’t resist saying hi. Like I said, you look so good in that shirt. The slacks too. Spread your legs, just a bit for me.” 

Steve followed Tony’s softly spoken order without a thought, only blushing when he heard Tony’s appreciative hiss of breath. “There you go. It never fails to amaze me, how good you are for me.”

“But the good Captain knows all about that,” Jimmy said. Steve gritted his teeth; he shouldn't be so involved in this part of the interview.

“She’s asking you about the team, about our antics. I think she wants an anecdote, Steven.”

“We’re a good team,” Steve answered, more for Tony’s benefit than the host. “So I know about that. And, well, sometimes we bicker about coffee grinds and whose turn it is on Smash Bros. I love it, even though I never win.” 

The audience laughed. In his ear, so did Tony. “Quick on your feet _ and _ sexy.”

It was so hard not to reply; all he could do was shift in his seat. This show had to be wrapping up soon.

“God, Steve, you can’t even sit still, can you? Are you thinking about me touching myself? Can you picture it? I should probably tell you I’m naked. On your side of the bed. I slid a cock ring on.”

Steve groaned and masked it with a cough. Jimmy sent him a concerned glance and gestured towards his mug of water on the set’s coffee table. He grabbed it, grateful to do something with his hands, but it didn’t stop his body from reacting to Tony’s words. It was too easy to picture Tony’s lithe form, muscular and bare and intent on driving them both crazy. 

“I keep teasing my ass, too.” 

Steve swallowed and almost choked on the water. Nobody appeared to notice, though, and Tony didn’t let it slow him down. “You like when I do that. I’ve noticed how you always try to catch a glimpse, even when I have you tied up in some intricate way. Maybe if you’re good and unbutton your top button, I’ll let you have a taste later.”

The camera was focused on the stage, but the audience seemed captivated by Jimmy’s back and forth with the actress. Steve knew Tony's eyes were on him, alone. He wiped the back of his neck with his hand and then, as casually as he could, slipped his top button open. 

“I can barely see your clavicle,” Tony observed, “but somehow it’s completely obscene. Isn’t it?” 

Steve nodded.

“Fuck,” Tony hissed. “This could become addicting. Lean back, stretch your legs out long. Let me see you.” 

He did as Tony said, and he willed the show to end soon. If they finished, maybe Tony would let him find a bathroom, then they could both touch themselves. But it seemed like Tony had something else in mind because his breath was picking up and he’d stopped speaking, leaving Steve on a precipice, waiting for whatever came next.

“Look at me.” 

His eye found the camera immediately.

“I’m going to come for you on national television, live, but only for us to see. Everyone else will just see you sitting there, pretty as can be in your button up shirt that I picked out for you.” The claim Tony had on him ran deep and it was hard not to let his eyes shut, not begin to sink under. “Let them see you, their noble Captain, playing these filthy games of debauchery. I wonder if I told you to touch yourself right now, if you would. I bet…” Steve breath caught but only broke off into disappointment when Tony continued, “but no. This is just for me.”

Tony moaned, and his breath turned ragged. “Fuck,” he cursed. “If it wasn’t for this ring I would’ve gone off a while ago. I’m close, Steve. Wanna hear me come? I know you’re hard too. I haven’t told you one way or another if you can come, but if you don’t, maybe I’ll let you have more than just a taste of this ass I’ve been teasing.”

“Tony.” The whine slid out, soft and low and no one heard it, except, from the sound of his breathy laugh, Tony. 

“You like the sound of that. Your face, to anyone else, it looks friendly, patient, waiting for the interview to end, but I know you, Steve, I see the cracks in your self control. So close, fuck, looks like you’re going to be good because--” Tony broke off as he fell over the edge. Steve could see it in his mind, wanted so much to be with Tony in that moment, in every moment. 

“That’s all we have time for tonight,” Jimmy said, gesturing to her guests. The actress grinned and waved, and Steve did the same. Tony whispered in his ear, words soft from afterglow. “Looks like I’ll be seeing you soon.”

When the lights dimmed, Steve grabbed the jacket from the back of the chair and pressed it to the front of his pants, before bolting from the stage, wanting to get to Tony. He only remembered to stop and return the earpiece when Tony reminded him. “So eager,” Tony teased, laughing in his ear until Steve pulled out the ear bud. He heard Tony’s phantom laugh the entire way home.


End file.
